This disclosure relates to physical vapor deposition (“PVD”). PVD is one common method for depositing a coating, such as a metallic coating or a ceramic coating, on a substrate. One type of PVD process utilizes an electron beam gun to melt and evaporate a source coating material contained within a crucible. The evaporated source material condenses and deposits onto the substrate.